


Snooze

by beggar_always



Category: Breakfast with Scot (2007)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: Alarm clocks and morning snuggles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



> Short bit written for squidgie as part of fandom_stocking. Set at some random point a couple years after the movie.

Sam stared at the back of the head on the pillow next to his. He spotted a handful of new grey hairs and smiled to himself, knowing the outrage Eric would express as soon as he noticed them. Sam, a fan of both the salt-and-pepper look and watching Eric rant, was looking forward to the next few years.

The alarm on Eric’s side of the bed chirped and Eric’s arm shot out from under the duvet to slap at it. Sam took the movement as invitation to reach out and run his fingers through Eric’s hair, scratching at his scalp. A small murmur of approval came from the other man so Sam slid in closer, pressing a kissing to the nape of Eric’s neck.

“Mornin’,” Eric rasped before he yawned loudly.

“Good Morning,” Sam echoed. He smiled when Eric rolled to his back to face him. Eric blinked bleary eyes at him for a moment before he smiled back. Arms looped around Sam to pull him down for a proper morning kiss.

The alarm interrupted them and Eric detached with a groan, stretching across the bed to hit the alarm again. He turned back to Sam with a sigh. “How far away is the weekend?” he asked.

“Still a couple days away,” Sam said with a rueful smile.

A door slammed in the hall followed almost immediately by Scot belting out the opening lines of Deck the Halls. At least his voice had finally finished the worst of its changes - he could almost carry a tune these days.

“Scot asked if he could stay at Joey’s on Friday…” Eric said, a small smile on his lips.

“Oh yeah?” Sam asked with his own smile. “Think we can handle having the house to ourselves all night?”

Eric grinned and pulled Sam in for another kiss. They both groaned when the alarm went off again. Eric knocked it off the nightstand just as Scot yelled, “It’s seven a.m., people!”

“Maybe we should go to bed early tonight,” Sam suggested as they disentangled and moved toward their respective edges of the bed.

Eric looked back at him over his shoulder and grinned. “Knew I loved you for a reason.”

/end


End file.
